Why Can't Life Ever Be Easy?
by gatewatcher
Summary: The adventure continues after A Clue. No!  Please R&R.  It wil be greatly appreciated!   Thank you so much for your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters are not mine. I am just doing this to entertain myself. I promise to put them away when I am done.

**Author's note**: A couple of weeks ago, I read some spoilers for Season 2. I started writing how I thought I might have them play out. Since I live in the US, I won't get to see the new episodes until March. So,.. even though I do not know much for sure, if you don't like spoilers of any kind, please don't read. It is set right after the events of " A Clue. No! " and into the beginning of Season 2.

I hope you like this story. Please review if you get the time, it would be greatly appreciated.

**Why Can't Life Ever Be Easy?**

Chapter One 

The sheriff stormed into the Great Hall. He was still fuming from hanging upside down. Cursing Robin Hood, he yelled for Gisbourne.

" Where is he? Guards! Guards! ", he bellowed as loud as he could.

" Yes, my Lord. ", replied one of the soldiers as he entered.

" Find me Gisbourne! NOW!!! "

" Yes, my Lord. " he heard again just before he heard the door close.

Soon, a very somber, brooding Gisbourne appeared. " You sent for me? "

" Where have you been? "

" Why? "

" You should be out looking for Hood! "

" It is nearly midnight, my Lord. ", he said dryly. " It would do no good to traipse around

Sherwood in the dark. "

" Fine. If you won't go after Hood….. we'll make him come to us. "

" You have a plan? "

" A plan……….. A clue? Yeeesssss! ", he said slowly.

" What is it? "

" Go get Marian and Edward. "

" My Lord? We have no proof that they were part of the rebellion. "

" Nooo….. but, we'll get it? Go get Marian and arrest her. "

" What charge? "

" Anything you can think of. Arrest her for assaulting a soldier. "

" My Lord, when she punched me it was for my part in your lie. She did not hit me because I am a soldier. "

" Still defending her. Hmmm? She rode off with Hood. "

Gisbourne continued leaning against the wall looking at the floor with his arms crossed.

" Go get her. Arrest her. Bring her to the castle and lock her up! Hood will come. And we will get him. "

With that Vaisey felt better and walked out to retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Marian and Edward had arrived home. It had been such an exhausting day. She changed out of her wedding gown and into a more comfortable dress. She and Edward sat down for a late evening meal. They ate mostly in silence. Edward finally broke the silence and asked of the events that led to the wedding being stopped.

" Marian, I know you probably do not wish to dwell, but please tell me what happened this afternoon. "

She smiled and said, " Much happened, Father. He came across the king and his entourage. He noticed that the king was an imposter. He came to the church to stop me from making a huge mistake. "

" I must remember to thank him the next time we see him. "

Marian just smiled and agreed. She got up from the table to clear the dishes when they heard the sound of horses approaching. The riders stopped out front and pounded on the door. Edward opened the door and Gisbourne pushed his way in. Edward, Marian, I am here to take you to Nottingham. "

" Why? ", inquired Marian.

" You are under arrest. "

" Pardon? What are my charges? "

" Assaulting a soldier. "

" Excuse me? I assaulted no soldier. "

" You did when you hit me at the alter. There are witnesses. ", added Guy.

" Surely you are not serious? ", she asked surprised.

" The sheriff insists you have committed assault and there are consequences. "

Edward stepped in. " Sir Guy, I am sure there must be some other way to settle this. "

" Edward, stay out of this or I will arrest you as well. "

" You cannot! ", shouted Marian.

" Come peacefully, Marian. "

" May I go gather some things? "

" No. Let's go. "

Edward again tried to intervene. Guy pushed him backwards. He stumbled and fell. As he did, he hit his head. Marian started to go to him, but Guy grabbed her arm. He forced her out the door. As she protested, the guards with him dropped torches on the floor. They all mounted their horses and rode off. Marian screamed after her father as they rode away. As she looked back, all she could see were flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Robin and the gang awoke the next morning. They had made it back to the forest and made a new camp. First thing on Robin's list was to visit Knighton Hall. He had to see Marian. He wanted desperately to talk to her after the aborted wedding and their kiss. After breakfast, the gang walked together to Knighton.

As they approached, they smelled charred wood and smoke. They stopped at the edge of the forest to look around before showing themselves. What they saw struck fear and horror in their hearts. Edward and Marian's home was nothing but a smoldering pile of rubble. Neither Edward nor Marian was seen. Robin saw some of the serfs still pouring buckets of water on the pile trying to ensure the fire was out.

After looking around carefully, the gang walked out to speak to the serfs. Much and Robin approached first.

" Edward and Marian? ", asked Robin.

One of the older serfs pointed to the barn. Robin walked quickly in that direction. He sighed in relief when he saw a young lady tending to Edward. He sat on a bale of straw. His clothing was black with smoke and he was dirty. Robin could see he had a bandage on his head.

" Edward. Are you all right? "

Edward looked up and Robin noted the defeated look he had upon his face.

" Robin. "

" Marian? ", asked Robin timidly.

Edward shook his head. Robin thought the worst.

" No. It cannot be. ", Robin cried.

Edward again looked up. He saw the look of horror on Robin's face. He tried to stand, but was weakened and sat back down. Robin went to him and kneeled on the ground.

" Edward, was Marian……? ". Robin could not voice the rest of the question.

Edward placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. " She was not in there, Robin. "

" What happened? Where is she? "

" Sir Guy came last night. She was arrested. "

" Why? ", Robin asked incredulously.

" The charge was assaulting a soldier for punching Sir Guy when she left the wedding. "

" And the fire? "

" His guards started the fire. An attempt to get rid of me, and her home, I suspect. I am sure she believes I am dead.

" Edward, I will get her back. "

Robin got up, marched outside and yelled, " Little John……………….".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

As the gang gathered around Robin, he filled them in on what had happened.

" Arrested! That just cannot be! ", stated Much.

" This…… I do not like. ", blared Little John.

Robin continued, " We need a plan to get her out. "

Allan said, " I'm not bein' funny……. But, we just got out. We can't go back in! You know there will be a trap waiting for us. "

" Yes, they will be waiting for us. Give me a moment and let think. " , said Robin.

After several minutes, Robin announced, " I have a plan. " Everyone turned to listened to Robin.

" Will, I want you to go to Locksley and see what you can find out from Thornton. Allan and Djaq, go to Nottingham disguised as beggars and see if you can hear any discussion that will aid us. The rest of us will take Edward to safety. We will arrange for the servants to spread that Edward has died in the fire. We will make a grave and make it appear it is true. If the sheriff and Gisbourne believe that he has died, they cannot use him against Marian. We will take him away for now. "

They all got busy with their duties. The Knighton servants were happy to cooperate in order to protect Edward and Marian. Edward was not as easy to convince, but he eventually agreed to the plan in order for Robin to be able to concentrate on saving Marian.

Later in the day, Will, Allan and Djaq returned with the information they had gathered. Will reported, disappointingly, that Thornton did not know of Lady Marian's arrest. Gisbourne had not been back to Locksley after he left yesterday afternoon. Allan and Djaq had over heard guards going on about the arrest. They had learned that she was being kept in the castle under constant watch. She was not allowed to leave the grounds.

Robin felt relief that she was alive and not being held in the dungeon. However, not knowing the sheriff's plans also made him very weary. Getting Marian out would not be very easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

The following day, the gang went to Nottingham. They managed to sneak in past the guards at the gate as a delivery was being made for the kitchen. Robin and Allan went towards the north tower while the rest of the gang spread themselves out in various spots. In one of the alleyways, Robin and Allan surprised two guards and knocked them out. They slid into the uniforms so as to get about easier through the castle. As they were lurking about, they overheard two servants coming down the hall. They were pushing a cart with a covered tray. As luck would have it, they were headed to Marian's room with her morning meal. They followed the women to their destination. Two guards stood watch outside the door. They allowed only one of the women entrance to the room. The tray was left and the women retreated back towards the kitchen area.

Robin elbowed Allan and said, " Come on. "

They headed toward the two guards. " Oy! Morning, gents. We're here to relieve you. Gisbourne says to rest up and return after the mid-day meal.

The taller of the two guards stated, " Don't forget only meals go in and out and no one

is allowed to visit. "

" Got it. ", replied Allan.

After the guards rounded the corner, Robin ordered, " Stay here. Keep an eye out. Whistle if someone comes. "

Robin knocked on the door and walked in. He saw Marian sitting on a ledge looking out the window. Without turning, she said, " Go ahead and take the tray. I am not hungry. "

" So many starving people. T'would be unfortunate to waste such a fine meal. "

As she turned towards the voice, Robin removed his helmet and flashed a huge grin her direction. She stood and quickly walked across the room. She threw her arms around Robin's neck and he in turn wrapped his tightly around her waist.

" Oh, Robin.", she cried.

" Are you all right? "

" I am not hurt. ", she began. " But, my father……". Her eyes filled with tears and she could not continue.

Robin wiped a tear away with his thumb. Then he said, " Knighton Hall in gone. But your father is well. "

She looked at him intently as he smiled and shook his head yes.

" But, I was told he died in the fire. There is a grave. "

" I know. I am sorry you had to be told that. I thought if the sheriff believed Edward were dead, they could not use his life to force you into doing things you did not wish to do. But, the truth is, we have him hidden away. He is well. "

Marian covered her mouth with her hand and tears flowed down her face. " Oh, Robin…… I do not know how to thank you. "

" Come on. Allan is outside. We are here to get you out and back to your father. "

" Robin, I have heard the sheriff and Guy talking. There is something going on. There is another scheme."

" Do you know what it is? "

" Not really. "

" Let's get out of here and we will figure it out. "

" Robin. If they believe my father is dead. And they believe I am no threat under watch. I do not believe they have plans to hurt me. "

" What are you getting at? ", asked Robin suspiciously.

" What if I continue to stay here in the castle. I can be a spy and listen to whatever is going on. I can let you know what is happening. "

" I don't think so. It is too dangerous for you to stay here. "

" They think they have me where I can do no damage. I do not believe I am in any danger. "

" Marian, you do not have to do this. "

" We have to stop the sheriff and his plans. None of them can be of any good. I do not have a home to return to. They believe I do not have a father to return to. I can help you if I stay and listen. "

" Why can't life ever be easy? ", sighed Robin.

" What? "

" Life. Why can it not ever be easy? " When we were younger, all we wanted was to marry, live at Locksley, and raise a family. "

" Life is a journey. There are twists and turns everywhere. " , she said sadly. " This has not changed, however. " She smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a sweet, loving kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him again. Robin returned the smile and pulled her back to him for another kiss.

When they stopped, she said, " Robin, let me do what I can to help. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes. "

" I will come or send someone here every day. We will find some way to check on you every day. If you ever want out, all you have to do is ask. "

" I will be fine. You will look after my father? "

" Of course. You will be careful? "

" Of course. You should go. You do not want to be caught. It will do me no good to have you caught. ", she teased.

" I love you. ", said Robin seriously.

" And I you. Now, GO. "

With that, they embraced and kissed one last time. As Robin walked towards the door, he turned and gave her another glance. He winked and blew her a kiss and exited the room.

" Where's Marian? ", asked Allan.

" New plan. ", replied Robin.

They waited at the door for the guards to relieve them at mid-day. When they arrived, Robin and Allan left the tower, gathered the rest of the gang, and headed back to camp.

Robin didn't like the new plan. But, for now, it was the best they could do. He knew Marian could take care of herself, but that didn't stop the heavy feeling he carried in his heart. One day, he thought, life will get easier.

The End


End file.
